Alone
by Amiti Melotica
Summary: Oneshot.....Desde el pov de Riza, resume su vida y recibe una grata sorpresa..


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**

* * *

Alone**

Tengo frío, estoy húmeda, estoy sola...camino por el parque, las ideas dan vuelta por mi cabeza, frases dichas, mensajes escondidos, una verdad que no quiero reconocer¿porque?, es difícil de explicar...sigo caminando sin rumbo, sólo camino, yo y mi soledad, yo, sólo yo...

Tengo miedo, estoy confundida, lo que paso, no debió haber pasado, simplemente no...Hace mucho tiempo conocí a una persona, llegó a mi casa a estudiar, que raro, en ese momento era para mí alguien mas, nada importante...¿como es que paso de nada a mucho?, ni yo lo sé...mi vida siguió, no me detuve a pensar que el simple hecho de verlo todos los días se estaba volviendo una rutina, hablar con él y ayudarlo, en todo lo que pudiera...él es amable, aunque no todos lo sepan, es simpático, pero no a todos los trata igual, es...él es el... hasta que un dia se fue, sentí un vacio en mi vida, pero volvió, no tenia todo el conocimiento que necesitaba, entonces mi vida cambio, mi padre, su maestro, murió...ahí quede sola, sin nadie...me ayudó en todo lo que pudo, entonces me dijo que había entrado en el ejercito por que quería un país mejor...yo le creí, le creo y siempre le creeré...le confié el secreto de mi padre, fue mi propia decisión nadie nunca me obligo, yo lo decidí...no lo volví a ver...entre en el ejercito...estalló una guerra, como estaba en mi ultimo año, fui enviada...soy muy buena con las armas de fuego, así que me encargaba de toda una zona, mantenerla segura para los soldados, esa era mi misión...seguí así por un tiempo, hasta que un dia, protegí a dos soldados, en un principio no los reconocí, entonces me di cuenta que uno de ellos era el, estaba ahí...no podía ser...el destino nos junto de nuevo...sin embargo la guerra no acababa aun, teníamos trabajo que hacer...éramos y somos militares que obedecen reglas...hasta que un dia termino, sí termino la guerra, pero en mi corazón, en mi alma, todavía sigo luchando, sufriendo por lo que hice...entonces una luz de esperanza surgió, si nuestro presente era así, no dejaríamos que el futuro lo fuera, así que empezamos a trabajar juntos para hacer del futuro un lugar mejor, fui su teniente, su guardaespaldas, yo lo protegí y el me protegió... nuestra confianza fue, es y será siempre incondicional...sin embargo nos separamos, ahora soy la subordinada de otro, no por que yo lo quisiera así, fue una orden...¿cómo es que un pedazo de papel nos puede separar?...sigo caminando sin sentido y recuerdo porque lo estoy haciendo, esta lloviendo y salí de mi casa en un intento desesperado de evadir la realidad, de evadir el hecho de que ya no voy a poder trabajar contigo...entonces veo una silueta, es tarde, esta oscuro, pero aun así la reconozco...eres tu¿qué puede estar haciendo aquí? Detestas la lluvia...caminas, al parecer sin sentido, te fijas en mi y vas a donde estoy...que puedo hacer en esta situación...

-**Buenas noches Teniente**-me saludas como si nada, pero te conozco y se que estas triste, no puedes esconder tus emociones de mi, pero¿por qué?

-**Buenas noches Coronel**-respondo, al fin y al cabo yo también tengo cosas que ocultar.

-**¿qué hace por este lugar tan tarde?**-preguntas, pero tus ojos me dicen que ya sabes la respuesta

-**Caminando**- claro, si estuviera haciendo solamente eso, nada estaría mal

-**¿sin paraguas?**-¿qué mas quieres saber?...¿qué mas?

-**salí muy rápido de mi casa, así que no lo traje conmigo, además cuando salí no estaba lloviendo**-miento si lo estaba, pero la desesperación era tan grande...ahora noto que tu tampoco traes el tuyo-**Y el de usted?**

**-No lo traje, no lo necesitaba-**no se que decir...te miro y no aguanto mas, me pongo a llorar...¿por qué en

un momento así mis sentidos me juegan una mala pasada?...lloro por ti, por mi, por todo...me miras, no dices nada...entonces me abrazas, siento tu calor, siento tu voz

-**No llores, si tienes problemas, confía en mi, como yo lo hago en ti**-es tan fácil decirlo, pero ¿cómo quieres que te diga que estoy enamorada de ti?

**-No es ningún problema, es solo que últimamente he estado recordando cosas desagradables**-segunda mentira, me duele mentirte, a cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo sin remordimiento, sólo si es necesario, pero contigo es diferente

**-No me mientas, te conozco mas de lo que parece-**entonces te miro a la cara, me sonríes-**te preocupa algo¿no es así?**-asiento con la cabeza, no se que hacer en este momento...tengo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, para encerrarme en mi dolor, sin embrago algo me dice que no, que debo quedarme

**-esta lloviendo, como tu sabes yo odio la lluvia-**me haces una mueca-**no sirvo en estos días**-de pronto pones tu rostro de tristeza, ese que pocas personas conocen-**salí de mi casa por que estaba triste-**¿qué esta pasando?-**todos mis subordinados han sido reasignados**-era eso, una parte de mi quería que fuera solo por mi-**pero eso no me duele tanto-**entonces ¿que es?...todavía estas abrazándome, ahora me estrechas mas, yo solo te correspondo, mi mente esta en tus palabras-**me duele el que mi mejor oficial, mi guardaespaldas, haya sido llevada por otro hombre, a trabajar para el**-me quedo atónita, entonces si era yo-**me duele que mi Riza se valla y me deje**-entonces me miras y me besas...no se que hacer-**te amo Riza, desde siempre**

**-Yo también te amo **-es lo único que he podido responder-**mentí cuando te dije que estaba caminado, he estado pensando en mi vida, pero por sobretodo, en que ya no voy a poder protegerte como lo prometí**-te miro

**-Yo tampoco, voy ha poder hacerlo-**respondes-**sin embrago, ya no estoy triste, porque se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti**-me besas de nuevo-**no importa lo lejos que estés, mi corazón te pertenece sólo a ti, además te podré ver todos los días, aunque no tanto como antes**-me sonríes, ya no con tristeza, esta ves con ternura

**-si así es-**no se que mas puedo decir-**mi corazón, no, mi amor, es todo para ti**

Al fin y al cabo todo sigue igual a como salí de mi casa, no, miento, sigue lloviendo, pero ya no tengo frío ni miedo, ya que tu estas a mi lado, no importa que trabaje con otra persona, tu seguirás ahí junto a mi...ya no estoy sola.

* * *

Holas, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, si es así, les agradecería que dejaran un review.

Amiti Melotica


End file.
